


brewing.

by wordscantexpress



Series: amidst robust flavoured feelings [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Denial, Gen, Gozaburo can suck my big long dick, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Small mention of past abuse, or not eww he can fuck off, slight PTSD, start of a slow burn series, this boy needs to talk his feelings out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscantexpress/pseuds/wordscantexpress
Summary: Seto would think, in times of solitude and utter weakness, that himself, like his stepfather, had partaken in one too many mistakes.He would go back to those days in the orphanage, and regret the moment he asked - no, demanded -Gozaburo take him on for a stupid chess match.A stupid chess match that changed his life forever.Or: Seto is sad and depressed but he doesn't realize why or how and doesn't really want to.
Series: amidst robust flavoured feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	brewing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people. Just dropping off here a lil character study for Seto Kaiba, mixing in my hc with what I lowkey see him kinda think as the years pass and he matures. I think I will be tying this off with something else, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> (It will definitely be JouKaiba/Puppy/Violetshipping. I have a few ideas down)
> 
> Also, this is definitely a writing practice! I put in lots of symbolism and I hope people can read and get it after analyzing the work! It would make me really happy haha! Will definitely try to write more in the YGO fandom in the near future. Nonetheless, enjoy!

The corporate sat and stared through the immaculate glass window, the view a true panoramic picture of Domino City. It harbored an almost endless lining of buildings, skyscrapers, small shops and the odd set of homes.

Even during evening time, the sidewalks were heavily saturated by the general public, accompanied by the buzz of vehicles seemingly chasing after time. Blue skies adorned the scenery, sun on its merry way to settle.

It wasn't exactly a slow day at the office for him. There was always something he had to take care of, a meeting he had to attend to or a mistake he had to troubleshoot.

For example, just minutes before the CEO had worked on patching a code his current game designing team at KaibaCorp couldn't.

Finding adequate replacements was always an annoyance.

When was he ever going to find a competent squirt like Rebbeca Hopkins on Domino? Or a passionate enough worker like Yugi Mutou? Right now, all he could count on was a sub par team of idiots.

The brunette turned towards his drink at hand, lifting it and taking a slow sip. The mildly scorching heat invaded his palate, eyes closing shut in momentary bliss. The ricochet pounding beat at his skull and was the only warning before a painful headache made its presence known.

He opened his eyes and sighed, turning around and glancing over to find a place for the styrofoam cup to lay on his paper lidded desk, putting on the first blank space that filled his vision.

"Hmph." Seto glared over the piles of sheets upon sheets, almost as if willing them to disappear. He straightened his arm towards the discarded cup, running his fingers along the brim’s edge thoughtfully, mulling over the idea of whether to push the change for the more environmentally friendly alternatives for KaibaCorp Café products by the end of the quarter or not.

The CEO rocked back on his desk chair, chuckling to himself. He retracted his arms from the desk’s table, folding them, his suit a ghost of a press against skin.

The change of plans would seem rash, but it likewise be worth the hassle of momentarily heavier and faster paced workflow, he concluded, a visible upturn to the side of his mouth.

As he laid, his gaze then lingered at no fixed point, figure stoic and dark. Holding himself like that, he was stagnant force with an unmoving body, intense and concentrated on seemingly nothing worth noting. Nevertheless, an energized figure all the same, gaining all the attention without much of an effort.

Without a doubt, quintessentially Seto Kaiba.

Despite the tension his body exuded, the main corporate sat calm, reflective. Seto Kaiba did not simply "space out" at any given time, he reminded himself. He reflected objectively and always with a purpose in mind. Nothing more, nothing less.

He sighed quietly, pressing fingers to his nose bridge, closing his eyes as the robust aroma of his most recent brew all but forgotten.

At the given moment though, even he couldn't escape the lashing of intrusive thoughts that poked repeatedly on his mind. They had all but worn out their welcome, he thought, teeth gritting down harshly.

Seto would think, in times of solitude and utter weakness, that himself, like his stepfather, had partaken in one too many mistakes.

He would go back to those days in the orphanage, and regret the moment he asked - no, _demanded_ -Gozaburo take him on for a _stupid_ chess match.

_A stupid chess match that changed his life forever._

To think back to that godforsaken day, the day when he got adopted, was an abomination all in itself.

The thought alone was the precursor of momentary bout of nausea, his body lurching at the idea.

He could never forget. He had done it all for them.

Days like these though, he'd wish he could forget. Others, he concluded what he knew what true: Seto had paved the way for both him and Mokuba, carefully aligning the stepping stones for his life. He simply suffered the consequences of such actions.

"Seto. Always protect your brother, no matter what happens." His mother had told him once, eyes imploring. She bent to sit down on her hind legs, squeezing his shoulders before continuing.

"He's the only brother you have - and us family? We _have to stick together_ , alright?" She smiled eyes kind and full of love.

"And you’re the older one, okay? It's _your job_ _to_ _take care of him and protect him with your all_ , do you understand?"

"Yes, ‘kaa-san! I'll be the best older brother in the whole wide world! Promise!" His eyes glittered, smiling brightly as he leaned into the warmth of his mother’s bosom, feeling safe and at _home_ in her arms.

He slammed his desk with a fist, the coffee's dark liquid tipping over and splashing the cup's surroundings.

How could he ever _forget_ his promise?

Seto wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to himself, but, nowadays, the twenty-year-old didn't even know what his purpose was anymore. Far too long he'd cast aside the feelings that nurtured his very own motives.

His baby brother was older now, just as independent as he was at his age - if not, maybe more. He was at loss of what to do with his life. W _here_ to go next. What path to lead, let alone take.

_And it was beginning to show._

He blinked. He couldn't dwell on that now. That wasn't important. Seto Kaiba had more pressing matters.

A Corporation couldn't run itself, could it?

Either way, Mokuba would stay safe. He couldn't ever be selfish when it came to his younger counterpart. He would stand by him, always. No matter the cost.

Coming back to himself, the brunette nodded back into his seat in a quick motion, arms following suit - a right elbow making contact with his coffee and effectively knocking it over, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Shit." He cursed audibly. Now he needed to call someone to pick the mess up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This work is part of the [LLF](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)  
> , so I would be very glad if you left a comment and interacted with me and my work if you read it! 
> 
> Find me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/zeecantexpress)  
> Or have an awesome brew with me! Lol


End file.
